South Park Next Generation
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: O título diz tudo. Esta é minha primeira fic de ficha de South Park, então espero que gostem. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**South Park Next Generation**

**Capítulo 1.**

Muitos anos se passaram para o pessoal de South Park. Stan e seus amigos, além de seus colegas de escola, conhecidos, etc., acabaram crescendo e se tornaram adultos. Alguns, inclusive, chegaram a constituir família.

Kenny McCormick foi um deles, apesar disso não estar em seus planos. E Karen, sua irmã, sabia muito bem disso.

E por falar em Karen, esta ajudava o filho de Kenny, Tony, a arrumar suas malas. Depois de anos sem pisar em South Park, desde que havia virado babá do único sobrinho, achou que já estava na hora de voltar. E, é claro, levaria Tony consigo. Não que Kenny se importasse com o fato do filho ir morar com Karen.

Afinal, o mesmo era muito ocupado com sua carreira para dar ao Tony a atenção que ele merecia.

E Tony, é claro, estava ansioso para descobrir o que South Park reservava para ele.

* * *

Esta é minha primeira fic de ficha de South Park e, caso não tenham reparado, de nova geração. Mas antes de explicar sobre a ficha, quero deixar algumas coisas bem claras.

1ª: Apesar do desenho ser cheio de palavrões e "assuntos" fortes, não esperem que eu coloque isso na fic, pois não gosto dessas coisas. Se aparecerem, estará censurado. Quanto aos assuntos fortes, posso mostrar temas tratados na adolescência, mas sem cenas de sexo ou algo do tipo. Por precaução, classificarei a fic contendo Rank T.

2ª: Eu não sei muito sobre South Park, mas gosto do "South Park Studio", onde posso criar personagens no estilo de South Park. E foi isso que me inspirou a escrever esta fic, que é de nova geração e onde os personagens originais não são os protagonistas, pra história não ficar muito OOC.

Sem mais delongas, aqui vai a ficha para a fic. Não sei quantas escolherei, mas podem ir mandando por enquanto. Ah, e todos os personagens terão por volta de 10 anos.

**Nome e sobrenome:**

**Parentes: **(pode ser um personagem do desenho com um OC, sem problema algum. E se for filho do Kenny, a mãe da criança não pode ser casada com ele, viu?)

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência física e roupa: **(pode ser qualquer tipo de roupa: de inverno, de verão...)

**História:**

**Gosta e não gosta:**

**Comida favorita:**

**Medo:**

**Qual a opinião do seu personagem a respeito do Tony (meu OC)?: **(lembrando que ele é novo em South Park, então não pode colocar "amigos desde bebês" ou algo parecido, está bem?)

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?:**

**Extras: **(caso queiram colocar algo que não pedi, como o relacionamento com os pais, interesses amorosos, etc.)

E aqui está a ficha do meu OC:

**Nome e sobrenome: **Antony "Tony" McCormick

**Parentes: **Mãe desconhecida. Kenny McCormick (pai), Kevin e Karen McCormick (tios paternos), Stuart e Carol McCormick (avós paternos).

**Personalidade: **Tony é um rapaz alegre, simpático e sem dificuldade para fazer amigos. Ele também é difícil de ser irritado, graças ao seu jeito tranquilo, e tem talento musical herdado de Kenny, seu pai. Ama muito sua família, capaz de tudo por eles, e considera Karen, sua tia, a mãe que nunca teve. Infelizmente, Tony e Kenny não são muito próximos graças à carreira musical deste, o que faz o primeiro ser um garoto carente por cuidados paternos, sendo por esta razão que gosta tanto de dar e receber abraços dos outros.

**Aparência física e roupa: **Tony tem cabelos negros e curtos, com franja repicada para o lado, pele clara e olhos escuros (como qualquer outro personagem de South Park). Usa uma camiseta vermelha, com o logo do Batman, por cima de uma camisa de manga comprida listrada de branco e preto, calça azul-escura e sapatos pretos.

**História: **Fruto de uma das "aventuras" de Kenny, Tony foi deixado aos cuidados de seu pai logo depois de nascer, passando a ser educado por sua tia Karen, pois Kenny era um músico famoso e sempre colocava a família em segundo lugar. Teve uma infância tranquila e feliz, mas ausente de carinhos paternos, em outra cidade, até Karen decidir voltar à South Park e leva-lo com ela.

**Gosta e não gosta: **Gosta de música (gosto herdado do pai), de dar e receber abraços, de sua família e de sair com os amigos para se divertir. Não gosta da ausência do pai, que maltratem sua família e amigos, de lugares com água (principalmente se são cheios de água) e de comidas gordurosas.

**Comida favorita: **Frutas, principalmente melancia.

**Medo: **de água (não sabe nadar) e que seu pai o esqueça de vez.

**Qual a opinião do seu personagem a respeito do Tony (meu OC)?: **...

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?: **Mudarei algo se necessário.

**Extras: **- Ao contrário de seu pai na infância, Tony não tem muita experiência com o sexo oposto, então, quando conhece uma garota, demora um pouco para deixar de ser tímido com ela;

- Tony sabe que seu pai teve diversos relacionamentos durante toda sua vida, então torce para não ser o único filho de Kenny McCormick, pois adoraria ter um irmãozinho.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Sábado. 10 horas da manhã. Casa da Família Broflovski. E um Kyle, já adulto, completamente desesperado.

**Kyle: **Brenda, você não pode fazer isso comigo! Eu preciso de você! As crianças precisam de você!

A mulher com quem Kyle falava, chamada Brenda, soltou um suspiro.

**Brenda: **Lamento, Sr. Broflovski, mas preciso mesmo ir. E depois, não é tão difícil assim achar uma babá em South Park. Esta cidade está cheia de mulheres disponíveis! Que tal a sua vizinha morena?

**Kyle: **A Wendy nunca vai aceitar! Ela me odeia desde a formatura do Ensino Médio!

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, na cerca que separava a casa de Kyle da casa de Wendy, duas pré-adolescentes conversavam: Mary Broflovski, a filha de Kyle, e Susan May Testaburguer, filha de Wendy.

Mary tinha cabelos tão ruivos quanto os do pai, volumosos e que lembravam muito os cabelos de Merida, personagem de "Valente". Tinha olhos escuros, pele clara, sardas no rosto e usava um macacão até os pés, com uma camisa de manga comprida cinza e sapatos pretos.

Já Susan tinha cabelos acastanhados que iam até os ombros, sardas no rosto e adorava a cor roxa, coisa que ficava clara graças às suas roupas: o casaco roxo que pertencia à sua mãe na infância, a saia que ia até os joelhos e até as pulseiras feitas de borracha. Além disso, usava meias rosas até os joelhos e botas negras.

**Susan: **Pela demora, acho que seu pai não vai conseguir convencer a Sra. Giácomo a ficar.

**Mary: **Eu concordo. Já me ofereci para cuidar do Andy e do Samuel, mas o papai não quer. Ele diz que sou muito nova para isso. *suspirando* A mamãe faz tanta falta... Escuta, Susan, a sua mãe não aceitaria ser nossa babá?

**Susan: **Duvido muito. Depois daquela *** de formatura, ela e seu pai deixaram de se dar bem e... *notando algo* Ah, mas tinha que ser!

Mary estranhou o fato de Susan ter ficado zangada de repente, até seguir o olhar dela e entender o porquê. Do outro lado da rua, estava Rick Stewart, o filho único de Bebe Stewart (anteriormente, Bebe Stevens), constituído de uma beleza que deixava qualquer garota babando. Incluindo Mary, que era sua namorada.

**Mary: ***com um aperto no peito* _Rick... Por que, depois de tudo, não consigo terminar com você? Por que você é tão irresistível?_

**Susan: **Eu odeio ele.

**Mary: ***"despertando"* Ah? O quê? Disse alguma coisa, Susan?

**Susan: **Disse: que eu odeio ele.

**Mary: **O Rick? Mas ele é tão... tão...

**Susan: **Perfeito? Irresistível? Só pode ser piada! Mary, você só pode estar com a cabeça na lua! Ele já te traiu milhares de vezes, garota! Você precisa terminar com ele e seguir a sua vida! Por que você ainda não fez isso? Cadê o seu amor-próprio? Esse seu amor doentio pelo Rick vai acabar te deixando... bem... doente!

As duas seguiram Rick com o olhar até ele desaparecer de vista.

**Mary: ***suspirando* Quem me dera se fosse tão fácil terminar. Se eu fosse egoísta, já teria dado uma poção do amor para fazer o Rick pensar apenas em mim.

**Susan: **Usar seus talentos de feiticeira não é a melhor opção, Mary.

**Mary: **O que você aconselha, então?

Antes que Susan tivesse a oportunidade de responder, um caminhão estacionando na frente da casa do outro lado da casa de Mary a interrompeu.

**Susan: **Parece que vocês ganharam novos vizinhos!

**Mary: **Hein? *virando-se* Ah, isso! Meu pai já havia me avisado. Parece que um velho amigo dele vai ocupar a casa ao lado.

**Susan: **Qual amigo?

**Mary: **Kenny McCormick.

**Susan: ***confusa* Kenny McCormick? Acho que já ouvi esse nome antes.

**Mary: **Mas é claro que já ouviu! Ele é um astro do rock muito popular! Seu nome artístico e K-Rock.

**Susan: ***incrédula*K-Rock? O famoso K-Rock vai virar seu vizinho?

**Mary: **Pois é. Ah, eu acho que é ele saindo do caminhão! Atrás dele vem uma mulher e... quem?

Mary arregalou os olhos ao ver o garoto que tinha acabado de descer. Ele tinha cabelos negros e curtos, com franja repicada para o lado, pele clara e olhos escuros. Usava uma camiseta vermelha, com o logo do Batman, por cima de uma camisa de manga comprida listrada de branco e preto, calça azul-escura e sapatos pretos.

**Susan: ***desconfiada* Não sei o porquê, mas aquele garoto me lembra alguém. O que você acha, Mary? Mary?

Ao olhar de volta para sua amiga, Susan notou que Mary estava com o olhar vidrado e com as bochechas levemente coradas.

**Susan: ***preocupada* Mary?

**Mary: ***murmurando* Acho que estou apaixonada...

**Susan: ***dando um tapa na própria testa* _Eu mereço! Agora ela se apaixona por um garoto que nem conhece!_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Enquanto isso, na nova casa de Kenny, ele Karen e Tony, o garoto filho de Kenny, ajudavam a tirar as coisas do caminhão.

**Tony: **South Park mudou muito desde a última vez que estiveram aqui?

**Karen: ***olhando em volta* Não muito. Só tem algumas casas e árvores novas, mas no geral, nada mudou. *notando algo* Ei, aquelas devem ser as vizinhas!

Karen apontou Susan e Mary com a cabeça, fazendo Tony olhar na mesma direção e nota-las. E, ao notar os olhares, Mary virou a cabeça, corada.

**Susan: ***girando os olhos* Dai-me paciência. Mary, por que você não toma uma atitude e vai falar com ele?

**Mary: ***em pânico* F-falar com ele? Não posso! Eu tenho... *abrindo um sorriso "amarelo"* Eu tenho que terminar algumas poções!

**Susan: **Sem desculpas!

Susan começou a puxar Mary pelo pulso, com esta tentando se livrar com outras desculpas.

**Mary: **É sério, Susan! Minha poção para invisibilidade está pela metade! Temos prova também, tenho que estudar! E meu pai vai realizar o Brit Milá em mim e...

**Susan: ***indiferente* Essa foi a pior de todas as desculpas, Mary. Brit Milá se faz no nascimento, sabia?

Morrendo de vergonha, Mary decidiu não discutir mais.

**Kenny: ***notando as meninas se aproximando* Aquela ruiva deve ser filha do Kyle, sem dúvida.

**Tony: ***escondendo-se atrás de Karen, um pouco tímido* Elas estão se aproximando!

**Karen: ***cumprimentando as meninas* Olá, meninas! São nossas novas vizinhas, não são?

**Susan: **Só a Mary. Eu moro na casa do outro lado da casa dela. *estendendo a mão* Sou Susan Testaburguer.

**Mary: **E eu sou Mary Broflovski.

**Kenny: ***sorriso maroto* _Eu não disse que ela era filha do Kyle?_

**Karen: **É um prazer conhece-las. Me chamo Karen McCormick. O loiro com cara de idiota é o meu irmão Kenny...

**Kenny: ***indignado* Ei!

**Karen: **... e este atrás de mim é meu sobrinho Antony. Anda Tony, não tenha vergonha!

Respirando fundo, Tony saiu de trás de sua tia e ficou de frente para as meninas.

**Tony: ***brincando com os próprios dedos, nervoso* O-olá...

**Mary: ***igualmente nervosa* Oi, c-como vai?

**Susan: ***ficando irritada* Ah, tenha santa paciência, vocês dois! Mary, fala logo de uma vez que está gostand...

**Mary: **NÃO! *cobrindo a boca de Susan* N-não ligue pra Susan, ela só fala bobagem!

**Tony: ***surpreso* Ahn... ok!

**Susan: ***ainda irritada* _Ela que vira uma idiota babona e quem fala bobagem sou EU? Mas era só o que me faltava!_

**Tony: ***mais calmo* Desculpem a vergonha. Eu sou um pouco tímido quando conheço garotas. *sorrindo* Mas espero que sejamos bons amigos.

E pegando Susan e Mary de surpresa, Tony abraçou as duas ao mesmo tempo.

**Susan: ***girando os olhos* _Grande. Agora temos uma versão masculina da Ally abraçando a gente!_

**Karen: ***comentando com Kenny* Ah, que coisa mais linda!

**Kenny: ***ajudando a descarregar a cômoda* Claro que é linda, acabamos de comprar!

**Karen: ***irritada* NÃO ESTOU FALANDO DA CÔMODA, SEU IDIOTA!

Antes que Kenny pudesse rebater o insulto, a mulher chamada Brenda saiu da casa de Kyle com este atrás, o que chamou a atenção de todo mundo.

**Kyle: **Brenda, eu estou implorando: não vá embora! Te pago o dobro se você ficar!

**Brenda: **Mesmo que o senhor me pagasse o triplo, Sr. Broflovski, minha resposta ainda seria não. Adeus.

Sob o olhar confuso de todos, menos de Kyle, Mary e Susan, Brenda foi embora sem olhar para trás.

**Kenny: **Você paga um salário para sua esposa, Kyle, velho amigo?

**Kyle: **Kenny!

Os dois deram um rápido cumprimento, antes de Kyle responder a pergunta do loiro.

**Kyle: **Ela não era minha esposa, era a babá dos meus filhos. Acabou de pedir demissão. E agora não sei o que fazer!

**Karen: **Wendy Testaburguer não é sua outra vizinha? Peça a ela!

**Kyle: **Eu não posso! Ela ainda está zangada comigo pelo que aconteceu no passado.

**Kenny: ***incrédulo* Fala do incidente na formatura? Mas foi apenas ponche! Ela devia agradecer por você não tê-la empurrado sem querer em cima do bolo!

**Kyle: ***sério* Não tinha bolo na formatura.

**Kenny: **Oh... é. Esqueci.

**Kyle: **E depois, não foi só porque eu a empurrei em cima do ponche. Caso tenha esquecido, a roupa dela ficou transparente, e toda a formatura começou a rir enquanto ela corria pro banheiro de tanta vergonha. Ouvi do Stan que ela ficou trancada em casa por um mês depois disso!

**Susan: ***surpresa* Mamãe está brava por causa disso? Achei que o acontecimento da formatura tivesse sido mais grave!

**Tony: **Ahn... lamento interromper a conversa, mas acho que conheço alguém que não terá problemas em trabalhar como babá.

**Kyle: **Então pode dizer... ahn...

**Tony: **Antony Broflovski. Tony é meu apelido.

**Kyle: **Prazer. E então, quem seria essa pessoa?

Tony apontou Karen com a cabeça, que logo entendeu.

**Karen: **Tony, eu não!

**Tony: **Por que não, tia Karen? Você cuidou de mim desde bebê! Trabalho de babá seria uma boa oportunidade!

**Kyle: **Você não se importaria de bancar a babá, Karen? Eu pago bem.

**Karen: ***pensativa* Ahn... está bem, mas só se você não encontrar uma babá até o próximo fim de semana.

**Kyle: **Feito.

Kyle e Karen apertaram as mãos, com Tony abrindo um sorriso por sua ideia ter sido aceita por ambos.

* * *

E este foi mais de um capítulo. No próximo, Tony será apresentado pelo Sr. Garrison como o novo aluno de South Park Elementary, então vou precisar de mais fichas para continuar a história, pois é possível que todos os personagens que participarão dela serão mostrados. Espero a colaboração de todos e até breve!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

Recado para Lovely Lulu: como você mandou suas fichas depois de eu tê-las fechado, somente a ficha da Nathalie, infelizmente, entrará na fic. Espero que entenda.

E com os avisos dados, vamos ao quarto capítulo.

**Capítulo 4.**

Segunda-feira. 8 horas da manhã. South Park Elementary. A conversa entre os alunos foi interrompida quando o Sr. Garrison entrou na sala de aula parecendo uma "diva".

Felizmente, todo mundo já era acostumado com isso.

**Herbert (verdadeiro nome): ***limpando a garganta* Aham... Bom dia a todos. Antes de começarmos nossa aula, gostaria de apresentar nosso novo aluno. *abrindo a porta* Pode entrar!

Tony entrou na sala, um pouco envergonhado pela atenção, e ficou ao lado do Sr. Garrison.

**Herbert: **Por que não se apresenta e fala um pouco sobre você?

Tony concordou com a cabeça, antes de respirar fundo e começar a falar.

**Tony: **E-eu... Sou Antony, mas todos me chamam de Tony. Meu pai é Kenny McCormick e...

**Herbert: ***interrompendo-o, chocado* SEU PAI É KENNY MCCORMICK?

**Voz: **Quem é Kenny McCormick?

Tony olhou para quem tinha falado e notou uma garota com a mão levantada.

A garota era Ally Tucker, filha de Craig Tucker. Ela tinha cabelos loiro-escuros, pele clara, olhos azuis e estava com um sorriso no rosto e um olhar otimista, além de estar usando um moletom lilás, sandálias da mesma cor e uma saia branca.

**Garoto: ***ao lado de Ally* É o nome verdadeiro do tal de K-Rock.

O garoto que havia respondido era Ace Tucker, irmão-gêmeo de Ally. Ele tinha pele clara, curtos cabelos negros e olhos escuros que não demonstravam nenhuma emoção. Usava uma camiseta em gola v com uma jaqueta azul por cima, calça jeans cinzenta e tênis pretos.

**Ally: **O cantor K-Rock? Legal!

**Herbert: ***abanando as mãos na frente dos outros* Eunãoacredito, eunãoacredito! Você é mesmo filho do meu ex-aluno que, atualmente é um cantor famoso? Eu tenho todos os CDs do K-Rock! Posso ir à sua casa depois da aula para conseguir um autógrafo?

**Tony: ***desconfortável* Ahn... acho meio difícil, porque ele vai sair em turnê daqui a uma hora e...

**Herbert: **UMA HORA? EU TENHO QUE CORRER! *pegando papel e caneta em cima da mesa* Senta do lado da Nathalie, está bem? FUI!

Após berrar isso, o Sr. Garrison saiu correndo da sala de aula, deixando todo mundo chocado.

**Mary: ***indignada* Espera aí: ele sai da sala atrás do pai do Tony e nós ficamos aqui MOFANDO?

**Rick: ***sorriso maroto* Não esquenta, gata: enquanto ele está fora, podemos fazer o que quiser!

(Como não descrevi o Rick antes, farei isso agora).

Rick, filho de Bebe, tinha cabelos loiros como a mãe, num corte estilo "Edward Cullen", olhos escuros, pele clara e jeito cheio de charme. Usava uma jaqueta preta por cima de uma camisa branca, calça azul-escura e sapatos marrons.

Com a fala de Rick, algumas das garotas suspiraram, apaixonadas, e ninguém notou que Susan havia girado os olhos e feito uma cara de desgosto.

Bom, quase ninguém.

**Voz: **Com ciúmes, Susan?

Susan virou-se para Nathalie Warner, filha de Tammy, que lhe jogava um sorriso maquiavélico. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos cortados no estilo chanel e estava usando uma blusa de alcinha branca, um casaco de moletom cinza com capuz, calcas rosa e all stars cinza.

**Susan: ***indignada* Eu? Com ciúmes? Até parece! O Sr. Cartman vai deixar de ser grosseiro antes de eu ficar com ciúmes do Rick!

**Voz: ***indignada* O que foi que você falou do meu pai, sua irritante?

Susan e Nathalie viraram-se, notando o filho de Cartman e Henrietta, Bluce Biggle Cartman, olhando-as feio. Ele tinha roupas pretas das melhores marcas como um gótico, estatura media, bom porte físico, cabelos rebeldes semelhantes aos da mãe no passado, só que mais curtos, e maquiagem.

**Susan: ***irritada* Irritante é quem chama!

**Bluce: ***sorriso maroto* Você acabou de chamar.

**Susan: **NÃO ENCHE!

Ao mesmo tempo, ao lado de Nathalie, Tony, que já havia se sentado, conversava com a filha de Stan: Amélia Marsh, ou apenas Amy. Ela tinha cabelos pretos e lisos, com franja e até a metade das costas, pele morena e não se podia ver a cor de seus olhos, pois usava um par de óculos escuros. Usava também um típico uniforme de colegial japonês, junto com sapatos pretos e uma bengala.

**Tony: ***olhando um dos livros de Amy, confuso* Que livro mais estranho! Não estou entendendo nada!

**Amy: **Você pode não entender, mas um cego, como eu, sim. É um livro em Braille!

**Tony: **Oh... legal. Você lê pra mim depois?

**Amy: ***surpresa* Quer que eu leia o livro de geografia?

**Tony: ***constrangido* Desculpa, não percebi. Acho que vou demorar para me acostumar com tudo.

**Amy: ***pegando na mão dele* Você vai conseguir, eu acredito. *notando o que estava fazendo* Ah... desculpe.

Foi a última coisa que Amy disse, antes de virar o rosto corado e sentir o coração acelerado.

**Amy: ***levando a mão ao peito* _Que coisa mais estranha! _*sorriso leve* _Mas não é desagradável, não mesmo!_

* * *

E este foi mais um capítulo, onde apresentei todo mundo. Se alguém tiver alguma ideia para a fic, não hesite em mandar.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Alguns dias depois, em South Park Elementary, era hora do recreio. Num dos bancos, Bluce e Rick comiam seus lanches, ao mesmo tempo em que flertavam as garotas que passavam por eles.

**Bluce: **Vem cá: a judia não tem ciúmes quando você flerta as garotas junto comigo?

**Rick: ***dando de ombros* Talvez sim, talvez não. *sorriso maroto* Eu não tenho culpa se sou tão irresistível.

**Bluce: ***dando uma mordida em seu lanche* Sua mãe, por acaso, falou contigo sobre a "lista dos garotos mais bonitos" que fizeram quando tinham nossa idade?

**Rick: ***pensativo* Acho que já. Seu pai foi um dos últimos, não foi?

**Bluce: ***sério* Esse não é o ponto. O que quero saber é: se as garotas da nossa turma fizerem uma lista como aquela, quem será que ficará em primeiro? Você ou eu?

**Voz: **Precisamos conversar.

Bluce e Rick olharam para o lado, surpresos por não terem notado Mary se aproximando.

**Rick: **Pode esperar um segundo, gata? Estamos conversando sobre algo importante!

**Mary: **Acredite: o que eu tenho para te falar é bem mais importante.

**Bluce: ***desconfiado* _Que estranho! Eu nunca vi a Judia falar com o Rick com um olhar sério no rosto! Aí tem coisa. _Pode ir, Rick, eu espero aqui.

**Rick: **Tudo bem, então. Eu vou.

Rick levantou do banco e seguiu Mary até uma árvore que estava um pouco afastada do lugar onde o primeiro estava antes. Bluce não conseguia ouvir o que o casal estava falando, mas quando Rick voltou, o primeiro percebeu que ele estava bem chocado.

**Bluce: **Deixe-me adivinhar: a judia confessou que é homossexual.

**Rick: ***chocado* Não, ela... ela me deu um fora! *indignado* Isso é um absurdo! As garotas nunca terminam comigo! Eu é que largo ELAS!

**Bluce: **Sempre há uma exceção, cara, mesmo que você odeie isso. *maquiavélico* Pelo visto, você não é tão irresistível quanto pensa!

**Rick: **Pois eu acho que tem algo mal explicado aqui. A única, e possível, razão para a Mary ter terminado comigo assim, do nada, é esta: tem outro cara na jogada.

**Bluce: **Suspeita de alguém?

Com a pergunta de Bluce, Rick olhou em volta, até seu olhar parar em Tony, que conversava com Ally, Amy e Nathalie, sendo que esta última estava flertando com ele. Claro que Tony preferia fingir que não notava os flertes.

**Rick: **Foi só aquele garoto aparecer que tudo começou. Ele tem algo a ver com o fim do meu namoro, eu sei disso!

**Bluce: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Não acha que está exagerando? O garoto está em South Park há menos de uma semana!

**Rick: **Isso é o que parece! Se eu soubesse mais sobre ele...

**Voz: **Ele é órfão de mãe.

Bluce e Rick viraram-se para o lado novamente, desta vez notando que Ace estava perto deles. Mas mesmo com as caras surpresas dos dois primeiros, já que não havia notado novamente que alguém tinha se aproximado, Ace continuou a falar, completamente sem emoção.

**Ace: **O pai dele é solteiro, e como não há registros sobre a mãe dele, é possível que seja órfão. Mora com o pai e a tia paterna numa casa ao lado da casa da Mary, e é de classe média alta. Além disso, possui hábitos alimentares saudáveis e a comida preferida dele é melancia.

**Bluce: ***incrédulo* Como sabe de tudo isso?

**Ace: **Blog do K-Rock. Lá tem tudo sobre a família dele. Se bobear, tem informações até sobre a cor da calcinha de Karen McCormick.

Após dizer isso, Ace se afastou, deixando os rapazes incrédulos, e com os rostos um pouco corados, para trás.

**Rick: ***recompondo-se* Deixando a história da calcinha para trás, é hora de enfrentar o garoto novo.

Ao mesmo tempo, em outro banco, Tony e as garotas conversavam sobre a última tarefa dada pelo Sr. Garrison. Bom, pelo menos até Rick interrompê-los, acompanhado de Bluce.

**Rick: ***apontando sem descrição* OK! Você!

**Tony: ***apontando para si mesmo* Eu?

**Rick: ***irritado* É com você mesmo! Tá achando que eu vou entregar a Mary pra você de mão beijada?

**Amy: ***confusa* Bateu a cabeça de novo? O que foi agora?

**Rick: **A Mary terminou comigo... E POR CULPA DELE! SE QUISER A MARY, VAI TER QUE LUTAR COMIGO, "ANTONTO"!

**Tony: ***levantando-se* Eu não sei do que você está falando, e muito menos sabia que a Mary tinha namorado, mas eu sou contra a violência e não vou ceder às suas provocações.

Após dizer isso, Tony estava prestes a sair, até Rick falar.

**Rick: ***sorriso maroto* Viu essa, Bluce? Que covardia! Aposto que foi por causa disso que a mãe dele morreu: de desgosto por ter um filho tão covarde.

Silêncio. E ao mesmo tempo que Tony parava de andar, as garotas, e Bluce, sentiram que algo estava errado.

**Tony: **O que foi que você falou?

E, se já achavam que havia algo errado, agora tinham certeza ao verem o olhar de ódio que Tony tinha no rosto quando deu meia-volta.

**Tony: ***arregaçando as mangas, zangado* Você pode me provocar, me insultar... Pode até me humilhar. Mas ninguém fala mal DA MINHA FAMÍLIA!

E para o choque de todos, Tony pulou em cima de Rick, e os dois começaram a brigar feio.

**Todos: **Briga! Briga! Briga!

**Nathalie: ***assustada* Alguém chame o Sr. Garrison!

**Ally: **Deixa que eu vou!

Ally saiu correndo para dentro do prédio, rumo à sala de aula. E ao entrar nesta, deu um susto não só no Sr. Garrison, mas também em Susan e Mary, que estavam tirando dúvidas com o primeiro.

**Herbert: ***indignado* Ally, qual é o significado disso?

**Ally: **Sr. Garrison, venha rápido! O Rick e o Tony iniciaram uma briga violenta!

Foi o bastante para o Sr. Garrison sair correndo da sala, acompanhado pelas meninas.

**Mary: ***ainda surpresa* O Tony está brigando? Mas a tia dele sempre disse que ele era um rapaz calmo!

**Susan: **Pelo jeito, ele não é tão calmo quanto a tia pensa. E parece que o Rick resolveu descontar o fim do namoro no Tony. Quem será que vai vencer?

**Ally: **Susan, isso não é importante! Nós temos que separá-los antes que acabem se matando!


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

De volta ao pátio, a briga entre Rick e Tony estava bem violenta. Os dois estavam com hematomas e cortes feios e, para o horror de Rick, descabelados e com as roupas rasgadas. Mas mesmo assim, não paravam de agredir um ao outro.

**Rick: ***irritado* DESISTE LOGO, SEU FILHO DE UMA ***!

**Tony: ***igualmente irritado* DESISTE VOCÊ, SEU *** DESGRAÇADO!

**Grito: **PAREM COM ISSO JÁ!

Todos notaram quando o Sr. Garrison apareceu, acompanhado de Susan, Mary e Ally. Apesar da dificuldade, ele segurou Rick, enquanto as meninas seguravam Tony, com o objetivo de manter ambos afastados.

**He****rbert: **Se vocês querem matar um ao outro, façam isso fora da escola!

**Rick: **FOI ELE QUE COMEÇOU!

**Tony: **QUEM PROVOCOU FOI VOCÊ!

**Herbert: **JÁ BASTA! OS DOIS ESTÃO DE CASTIGO!

Silêncio.

**Rick: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* O senhor não está falando sério!

**Herbert: **Estou falando muito sério! Os dois ficarão depois da aula! E eu vou ligar para os seus pais! E SE EU OUVIR BARULHO DE BRIGA DE NOVO, SUSPENDO OS DOIS POR UM MÊS!

Os dois engoliram em seco, ao mesmo tempo que o Sr. Garrison voltava para a sala.

**Ace: ***aproximando-se* Não costumo demonstrar emoções, mas admito que estou surpreso.

**Bluce: ***ficando ao lado de Rick* A judia quem devia estar surpresa! Essa briga aconteceu por causa dela!

**Mary: ***indignada* Nem vem, Cartman! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!

**Rick: ***tentando controlar a irritação* Tem sim! Se não tivesse terminado comigo por causa do "Antonto", essa briga nem teria acontecido!

**Tony: ***surpreso* Como?

**Mary: ***vermelha de raiva e de vergonha* Seu... seu... DESGRAÇADO!

Mary saiu correndo, com lágrimas nos olhos e sem olhar para trás. Chegou até a tropeçar na bengala de Amy, que estava voltando do banheiro, mas isso não a impediu de seguir em frente.

**Amy: ***aproximando-se* Alguém sabe o porquê da Mary estar tão apressada?

**Ally: ***surpresa* Como sabe que era a Mary?

**Amy: **Reconheci o choro baixinho. O que aconteceu?

**Ace: ***com as mãos nos bolsos* O Rick disse, indiretamente, que a Mary gosta do Tony.

Um silêncio instalou-se no local. E, se fosse possível uma pessoa enxergar, perfeitamente, os olhos de alguém por trás de óculos escuros, teria notado que Amy arregalou os olhos.

**Amy: ***murmurando* Então ela também gosta dele...

**Nathalie: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Disse alguma coisa, Amy?

**Amy: ***corando* Ahn... não. Olhem, eu... tenho que ir.

E logo após dizer isso, Amy se afastou, sem que os outros notassem a tristeza em seus olhos.

Mais tarde, depois da aula, enquanto Rick e Bebe falavam com o Sr. Garrison na sala dele, Tony e Karen esperavam do lado de fora, sentados em cadeiras. Tony, já com curativos pelo corpo, evitava encarar sua tia, mas o silêncio foi quebrado pela mesma.

**Karen: **Eu não entendo, Tony: você nunca entrou numa briga antes! O que aconteceu?

**Tony: ***olhando os próprios pés* O Rick disse que minha mãe morreu de desgosto por eu ser tão covarde, aí eu perdi a cabeça.

**Karen: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Você sabe que isso não é verdade, não sabe?

**Tony: ***encarando Karen, com lágrimas nos olhos* Mas isso não muda o fato de que a minha mãe me abandonou! *voltando a olhar para baixo* Aposto que ela nunca gostou de mim.

**Karen: **Tony, não diga isso! Você não tem como saber os motivos que levaram sua mãe a te abandonar! Já pensou que, talvez, ela não tivesse condições de te sustentar?

**Tony: ***enxugando as lágrimas* Mesmo assim, ela podia ter, pelo menos, assinado a carta!

**Karen: **Olha, eu não vou discutir, está bem? *levantando da cadeira* Se o Sr. Garrison perguntar por mim, diga que eu fui ao banheiro.

Tony concordou com a cabeça, antes de Karen ir ao banheiro, e antes de Mary, que ouviu a conversa escondida, se aproximar.

**Mary: **Ahn... o-oi Tony.

**Tony: ***olhando para o chão* Oi Mary.

**Mary: ***desconfortável* Eu... posso me sentar?

**Tony: **Até a minha tia voltar, pode.

Em silêncio, Mary sentou-se ao lado de Tony.

**Mary: **Eu vim pedir desculpas. Você sabe, pela briga.

**Tony: **Não foi culpa sua. Eu não devia ter perdido a cabeça com o que o Rick disse.

**Mary: **Escuta, Tony... Se não se importa que eu pergunte... o que aconteceu com a sua mãe? Ela te abandonou mesmo?

**Tony: ***erguendo a cabeça, com um olhar entediado* Deixe-me adivinhar: você ouviu minha conversa com a tia Karen.

**Mary: ***sem graça* Confesso que sim.

**Tony: ***dando um suspiro* Tudo bem, eu falo. Minha mãe me deixou num cesto na porta da casa do meu pai, junto com uma carta, e desde então tenho sido criado por ele e pela tia Karen. *pausa* Bom, mais pela tia Karen. Meu pai não para em casa, e quando para, quase não passa tempo comigo.

**Mary: **E qual é o nome da sua mãe?

**Tony: **Eu não sei. Na verdade, nem meu pai sabe.

**Mary: ***surpresa* Como assim?

**Tony: **Meu pai se relaciona com diversas mulheres, e isso antes mesmo de eu nascer. Até hoje, quando ele está em casa, se tranca no quarto com alguma mulher diferente. Não vou me surpreender se ele tiver outros filhos por aí. *sorriso leve* Não que eu me importe muito com isso. Adoraria ter irmãos. Deve ser incrível!

**Mary: ***retribuindo o sorriso* Eu concordo. Tenho dois irmãos, e os amo como se fossem meus filhos. Principalmente depois que a mamãe morreu.

**Tony: **Oh... lamento.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente, antes de Tony quebra-lo.

**Tony: **O Rick estava certo sobre o que disse?

**Mary: **Ele disse muitas coisas, Tony, seja mais específico.

**Tony: **Sobre você gostar de mim.

Silêncio.

**Mary: ***olhando para baixo, corada* Eu... Sim... Ele está certo. Acho que gosto de você desde a primeira vez que te vi. Sei que você deve me achar ridícula por isso, mas...

Mary parou de falar ao notar que Tony havia segurado sua mão, coisa que a fez olhá-lo de um jeito surpreso.

**Tony: ***sorriso de canto* Eu nunca disse que te acho ridícula. *corando* Na verdade, acho que você é uma das garotas mais legais que eu conheço.

Mary retribuiu o sorriso, e antes que percebesse, já tinha dado um leve selinho em Tony. O mesmo ficou surpreso com o ato, mas passado o choque, retribuiu com um beijo de verdade. Não muito longo, mas mais profundo que um selinho.

E essa cena fofa foi vista por Karen, que observava tudo encostada na porta do banheiro.

**Karen: ***sorriso terno* _Nunca pensei que veria isso tão cedo: o primeiro amor do Tony._


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Alguns dias depois, na casa da família Broflovski, Mary estava em seu quarto, admirando-se no espelho e vestida com uma roupa de bruxa, incluindo chapéu e verruga falsa. Ela estava se preparando para uma festa à fantasia na mansão da família Stewart, para o qual a cidade toda havia sido convidada.

Bom, era o que estava fazendo, até a campainha tocar e ela ir atender, dando de cara com Susan, vestida de professora de colégio, com um blazer e um par de óculos de gatinho.

**Susan: ***chocada* Credo! Onde diabos você conseguiu essa fantasia horrível?

**Mary: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Olá pra você também, Susan. E pra sua informação, a única fantasia que estou usando é a verruga falsa. Este é o uniforme que minha mãe usava no colégio de bruxas quando tinha a minha idade.

**Susan: ***dando de ombros* Sei. E por falar nisso, já contou para o seu namorado que você é uma bruxa?

**Mary: ***indignada* Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou uma bruxa, sou uma feiticeira! A minha mãe que era uma bruxa.

**Susan: ***girando os olhos* _Como se tivesse muita diferença._

**Mary: **E em segundo lugar, sim: eu já contei ao Tony.

**Susan: **E o que ele disse?

**Mary: **Aí depende. Antes do desmaio ou na hora do grito?

**Susan: ***suspirando* Deixa pra lá. *ouvindo a campainha novamente* Ué, quem será?

**Mary: **Devem ser os gêmeos. Eu os convidei para vir conosco. *abrindo a porta* Oi, e aí?

De fato, eram Ace e Ally, sendo que o primeiro estava vestido como sempre, e Ally estava usando uma fantasia de fada.

**Susan: ***olhando Ace da cabeça aos pés* Ficou sem saber o que vestir?

**Ace: ***entediado* Não. Meu objetivo era ficar horas em casa, no computador, mas a Ally me convenceu a vir. Não sei como, pois odeio lugares cheios.

**Ally: ***olhando para os lados, confusa* Ué, cadê o Tony? Você não ia convidá-lo para ir junto, Mary?

**Mary: **Ia, mas a Amy convidou primeiro. Eu sei que ele gosta dela apenas como amiga, então não me preocupei.

**Ace: **Pena que a opinião da Amy não é a mesma.

**Susan: ***confusa* O que você quer dizer com isso?

**Ace: ***girando os olhos* Dá pra ver que são desinformadas. Acho que todo mundo, em South Park Elementary, sabe que a Amy é apaixonada pelo Tony.

**Mary: ***chocada* COMO É? A AMY É APAIXONADA PELO MEU NAMORADO? *irritada* AH, MAS ELA VAI VER SÓ! *recuperando a compostura* Assim que meu pai chegar da casa do tio Ike. Ele ia deixar o Andy e o Samuel lá.

**Ally: **O que seu pai tem a ver com isso?

**Susan: **É ele quem vai nos dar carona até a festa. Eu iria com a minha mãe, mas ela precisava falar urgentemente com a Sra. Stewart, então foi na frente.

**Ace: **E nossos pais, Ally, são ocupados demais para terem tempo de ir a uma festa à fantasia. Menos ainda para nos levar até lá.

**Ally: **Entendo.

**Mary: ***ouvindo barulho de buzina* É ele. Vamos!

Enquanto isso, já na festa, podia-se ver Rick e Bluce perto da mesa de bebidas. Rick estava fantasiado de Elvis, enquanto que Bluce estava com sua fantasia de Coon, herdada do pai.

**Rick: **Bluce, essa foi uma péssima ideia. Você já combate o crime com essa fantasia. O fato de estar na festa com ela pode fazer com que sua identidade secreta seja revelada! Principalmente porque você veio sem a máscara.

**Bluce: ***olhar distante* Claro, claro. O de sempre.

**Rick: ***confuso* "O de sempre?" Bluce, o que está havendo contigo?

**Bluce: ***"despertando"* Hã? O quê? Ah... foi mal, Rick. É que estou apaixonado.

Silêncio.

**Rick: ***incrédulo* Você esta falando sério? Porque nunca pensei que ouviria você dizer isso. *pausa* Quem é ela?

**Bluce: **Bem... esse que é o problema: não sei.

**Rick: ***indignado* Mas que palhaçada é essa? Como assim "você não sabe"?

**Bluce: **Eu a conheci naquele jogo online que você me viu jogando, semana passada. Um jogo de RPG. O nome dela no jogo é Gata_Fatal, mas eu não sei quem ela é na vida real. Só que ela também é de South Park. *sorriso de canto* E eu marquei um encontro com ela.

**Rick: **É?Onde?

**Bluce: **Aqui mesmo, na festa!

**Rick: ***girando os olhos* Grande ponto de encontro... A chance de você encontra-la nessa muvuca é de uma em um milhão!

**Bluce: **Ela me disse que estaria usando uma fantasia sensual.

**Rick: **Tipo aquela?

Rick apontou Tony e Amy, que estavam conversando perto dos banheiros antes do primeiro entrar no banheiro masculino. Para o espanto de Bluce, Amy estava usando uma fantasia de mulher-gato, e não estava nada feia nela.

**Bluce: **Rick, você acha que é ela?

**Rick: **Pouco provável, a menos que haja um jeito de cegos jogarem RPG pelo computador. *sorriso maquiavélico* O que acha de irmos encher o saco dela antes do Tony voltar?

**Bluce: **Claro! Por que não?

E lá foram eles.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Em outro lugar, encostada numa parede, Ally, que havia se separado de Susan e Mary, esperava seu irmão voltar do banheiro. Mas a demora já estava deixando-a aborrecida.

**Voz: **Uma moeda por seus pensamentos.

**Ally: ***virando-se na direção da voz* Ah, oi Nathalie! Não tinha te visto.

Ally deu um abraço em Nathalie, do mesmo jeito que abraçava todo mundo, e a olhou da cabeça aos pés.

**Ally: **Não acha que essa sua fantasia de enfermeira está... sei lá... sensual demais?

**Nathalie: **Eu tenho um encontro marcado com um garoto que conheci num game, mas que nunca vi pessoalmente. Ele disse que estaria vestido como super-herói.

**Ally: ***preocupada* Mas Nathalie, encontro com alguém da internet não é perigoso?

**Nathalie: **Nessa festa, cheia de gente, é meio difícil. Mas não mude de assunto. O que está te incomodando?

**Ally: **O Ace disse que ia ao banheiro, mas está demorando muito! Só espero que ele tenha mesmo ido ao banheiro, e não à sala de computadores no andar de cima da mansão. Será que ele mentiu?

Antes que Nathalie respondesse, algo chamou a atenção da loira: uma discussão entre Wendy e Bebe na cozinha.

**Nathalie: **Vem comigo.

Ally, que não teve tempo de responder se queria ou não, foi arrastada por Nathalie, e as duas entraram na cozinha e se esconderam atrás da porta. Como não eram altas, nem gordas, não foi difícil, e Wendy e Bebe estavam ocupadas demais discutindo para notar as duas meninas entrando na cozinha.

**Wendy: ***irritada* Eu não acredito nisso! Não acredito! Por que ele teve que voltar? POR QUÊ?

**Bebe: **Wendy, foi escolha dele! Você não pode fazer nada!

**Wendy: **Mas eu não o quero perto da minha filha, Bebe! Eu não quero nem que ele saiba da existência dela! Se notar a semelhança, pode acabar descobrindo que é pai dela!

**Bebe: **Meu filho é filho dele também, e eu não estou arrancando os cabelos, sabia?

**Wendy: **Mas você é casada, Bebe! E depois, não acha que já está na hora de contar ao Simon que o Rick não é filho dele?

**Bebe: ***rebatendo, indignada* Olha quem fala! Não fui eu que abandonou o próprio filho na porta do pai dele! Você é que não tem coragem de contar à Susan que ela tem um irmão-gêmeo! Ela precisa saber, Wendy!

**Wendy: **Eu vou contar quando for a hora certa. Agora, se me der licença, eu vou ao banheiro.

**Bebe: **Espera, eu também vou!

Wendy saiu da cozinha, com Bebe a seguindo, e nenhuma das duas notou Nathalie e Ally saindo de trás da porta.

**Ally: **Eu ouvi bem? A mãe da Susan abandonou um filho?

**Nathalie: **Parece que sim! *sorriso maroto* E quem diria: a mãe do Rick teve um caso! Se isso se espalhar pela escola, a reputação dele vai pelo ralo!

**Ally: **A reputação do Rick não é importante agora. Temos que contar à Susan!

**Nathalie: **Será que devemos? A Sra. Testaburguer disse que prefere esperar a hora certa!

**Ally: **E quando ela acha que é a hora certa? Quando a Susan estiver com 50 anos? Se fosse eu, queria que me revelassem a verdade logo! *pausa* Você nunca quis saber quem é seu pai e se tem irmãos?

Nathalie ficou pensativa com a pergunta. De fato, ela sempre quis conhecer o pai, mas sua mãe nunca quis revelar quem era. E, se seu pai fosse realmente pervertido que nem sua mãe disse, a garota não duvidava da existência de meio-irmãos.

**Nathalie: **Me convenceu. Vamos.

Enquanto isso, no banheiro masculino, Tony conversava com Ace enquanto este lavava as mãos. O primeiro havia achado a velha fantasia de super-herói de seu pai, Mysterion, e decidiu vir com ela à festa.

**Tony: **A Ally te deu alguma coisa para você mudar de ideia e vir à festa?

**Ace: ***secando as mãos* Não. Mas ela disse que contaria minha senha do Facebook para todo mundo se eu não viesse. Ela sabe ser manipuladora quando quer. Sorte que esse lado dela raramente aparece.

**Tony: **Que coisa, hein? Sorte a minha não ter Facebook. *pausa* Eu não vi seus pais na festa. Aconteceu alguma coisa com eles?

Com a pergunta de Tony, Ace apertou os punhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, o que surpreendeu o primeiro. Nunca o havia visto daquele jeito. Ele sempre estava com um olhar entediado e desinteressado no rosto!

**Tony: ***preocupado* _Será que eu toquei numa ferida ou algo assim? _Pensando bem, Ace, deixa pra lá. Meu pai também não veio à festa. Ele é muito ocupado com as turnês e com a fama, não tendo muito tempo para a família. *suspiro* Ás vezes eu temo que ele se esqueça completamente de mim.

Após dizer isso, Tony saiu do banheiro, sem notar que Ace o observou sair com um olhar surpreso.

**Ace: **_Ele... é igual a mim!_


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

**Susan: ***indignada* Minha mãe abandonou um bebê? Vocês só podem estar malucas!

Perto da mesa das bebidas, Ally e Nathalie haviam acabado de contar para Susan o que tinham escutado.

**Nathalie: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Não estamos! Ouvimos muito bem quando sua mãe contou para a Sra. Stewart que ela deixou seu irmão-gêmeo na porta da casa do seu pai!

**Susan: **Mas isso é impossível! Minha mãe nunca faria isso! *pausa* Ou faria?

**Ally: **Pelo visto, você não conhece sua mãe tão bem quanto acha que conhece. E seu pai, muito menos.

Susan ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de afirmar algo que nunca pensou em afirmar algum dia.

**Susan: **Preciso saber quem é meu pai.

**Nathalie: **Achei que você não tinha interesse em saber.

**Susan: **Agora é diferente! Eu tenho um irmão! Preciso saber quem é ele!

**Ally: **Bom, você já sabe que o Rick é seu meio-irmão! Será que ele sabe?

**Nathalie:** Por que não pergunta para ele?

Nathalie apontou Rick e Bluce, que estavam se aproximando. Mas o fato deles estarem bastante machucados e com alguns rasgões nas roupas impediu Ally de perguntar o que queria. Em vez disso, ela perguntou outra coisa.

**Ally: **O que aconteceu com vocês? Parece até que enfrentaram um cachorro raivoso!

**Rick: **Quase isso.

**Bluce: **A Amy nos deu uma surra, que teria sido pior se ela não fosse cega. *olhando Nathalie da cabeça aos pés, maroto* Ei, bela fantasia de enfermeira! Dá até para ver que seu corpo está mudando.

**Nathalie: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Vou encarar isso como um elogio. *olhando-o da cabeça aos pés* Só não consigo reconhecer sua fantasia, de tão rasgada que ela está. Qual é?

Antes que Bluce pudesse responder, Rick o puxou pelo que restava da fantasia.

**Rick: **Vem. É melhor irmos nos trocar antes que comecem a debochar da gente.

Uma vez que os dois rapazes saíram dali, as garotas continuaram conversando.

**Ally: **Mudando de assunto, onde está a Mary?

**Susan: **Foi atrás do Tony, é lógico! E agora que paro para pensar, acho que ela pode me ajudar a descobrir quem é o meu pai.

**Nathalie: ***surpresa* É mesmo? Como?

**Susan: **Ahn... ela sempre tem... uma solução. Isso, uma solução. Vamos procura-la.

Mesmo confusas, Nathalie e Ally seguiram Susan, com o objetivo de encontrar Mary.

E por falar na Mary, esta tinha encontrado Tony e Amy, sendo que esta tentava se acalmar com a ajuda do garoto.

**Mary: **Então... você não está tentando roubar o Tony de mim?

**Amy: **Roubar o Tony? Claro que não! Eu não nego: o amo muito. Mas você é minha amiga! Eu nunca ficaria entre vocês dois.

**Mary: ***sem graça* Desculpe por ter te acusado, Amy. E desculpa também, Tony, por não confiar em você. Depois do que aconteceu entre mim e o Rick, acho que fiquei um pouco ciumenta.

**Tony: **Tudo bem, Mary, eu entendo. Eu só peço uma coisa: não duvide dos meus sentimentos por você, está bem? Eu te amo, e nem mesmo todo o dinheiro do mundo me fará deixar de amá-la.

Depois dessa última frase, os dois trocaram um beijo, que só foi interrompido com a chegada de Susan, Nathalie e Ally.

**Nathalie: ***sorriso maroto* Que beijão, hein? Querem que eu arranje um quarto para vocês?

**Mary: ***indignada e vermelha* Nathalie!

**Nathalie: **Relaxa, Mary, foi brincadeira!

**Susan: **Mary, eu preciso de um favor.

**Mary: ***mais calma* Qual?

**Susan: **Preciso que use os seus... ahn... métodos... para descobrir quem é o meu pai.

**Amy: ***tão confusa quanto os outros* Ué, mas não é você que nunca demonstrou interesse em saber quem ele é?

**Susan: **Sim, mas isso foi antes de descobrir que minha mãe abandonou meu irmão-gêmeo na porta da casa dele!

**Tony: ***surpreso* Você tem um irmão-gêmeo? Essa é nova!

**Ally: **Não só isso. Ela também é meia-irmã do Rick! Ouvimos a Sra. Stewart dizer que o Rick não é filho biológico do Sr. Stewart.

**Mary: **Essa notícia ninguém merece. Mas não se preocupe, Susan, eu vou ajudar. Só preciso fazer o teste de DNA contigo.

**Tony: **Ei Mary, pode aproveitar e descobrir quem é a minha mãe?

**Nathalie: **Nesse caso, também quero saber quem é meu pai.

**Mary: **Calma, calma! Um de cada vez! Está bem, eu ajudo! Passem na minha casa amanhã de manhã e faremos o teste de DNA.

**Nathalie: **Sério? Ótimo! Mas agora eu tenho uma dúvida, e nem é sobre o teste de DNA. *olhando Tony da cabeça aos pés* É você o "Incrível_eu"?

**Tony: ***confuso* Hein? Do que está falando?

Com a cara confusa de todos, menos de Ally, Nathalie contou sobre se encontrar pessoalmente com um rapaz que havia conhecido num jogo.

**Tony: **Fala daquele jogo novo de RPG, o "Adventure Life"? Eu jogo ele também. Mas meu nome no jogo não é "Incrível_eu". Esse é o nome que o Bluce usa.

**Nathalie: ***chocada* COMO É? O BLUCE?

Tony nem teve tempo de confirmar. Quando percebeu, Nathalie já tinha caído no chão, desmaiada por causa do choque.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, na casa da família McCormick, Tony estava no chuveiro, e enquanto tomava banho, fazia, ao mesmo tempo, algo que todos gostavam de fazer no chuveiro: cantar.

**Tony: ***usando a escova como microfone* Don't wanna be an american idiot  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck america

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alienation  
Where everything isn't meant to be o.k.  
Television dreams of tomorrow  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
For that's enough to argue

**Voz: **Você canta bem, apesar da música não combinar contigo.

**Tony: **Hein? AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Tony puxou a cortina do boxe o mais rápido que conseguiu, ato causado pela presença de Mary na janela do banheiro.

**Tony: ***constrangido* Mary, o que é isso?! Eu sei que somos namorados, mas isso não significa que você pode me ver tomando banho!

**Mary: **Eu sei, mas quem deixou a janela aberta foi você!

**Tony: ***suspirando* Está bem, está bem. Pode virar para o outro lado? Pelo menos até eu amarrar uma toalha na cintura?

Mary concordou com a cabeça e virou o rosto, só voltando a olhar para o namorado quando ele já estava usando uma toalha na cintura.

**Tony: **Por que está aqui? Pensei que nós que iríamos à sua casa, e não o contrário!

**Mary: **Eu estou com uma emergência, Tony! E das grandes!

**Tony: **Que tipo de emergência?

**Mary: **Olha para baixo!

Tony fez o que Mary pediu, e além de notar que ela estava de camisola fora de casa, havia sangue escorrendo pelas pernas dela.

**Tony: ***chocado* Isso aí é sangue?! O que houve?

**Mary: ***assustada* Eu não sei! Quando acordei esta manhã, tinha sangue na minha cama e entre as pernas!

Tony ficou pensativo, até uma ideia vir à sua cabeça. Uma ideia que o deixou com o rosto vermelho.

**Mary: ***preocupada* Tony?

**Tony: ***desconfortável* Ahn... Mary, é a primeira vez que acontece isso?

**Mary: **Sim.

**Tony: **E quantos anos você disse que tinha mesmo?

**Mary: **10 anos e 3 meses. Por quê?

**Tony: **Então é possível que seja a... a... como era o nome mesm... Ah, lembrei! O nome era menstruação.

**Mary: **Menstru... o quê?

**Tony: **Menstruação. É uma coisa normal que acontece com as mulheres.

**Mary: ***surpresa* É uma coisa normal? E por que eu só tive isso agora?

**Tony:** *constrangido* É meio... difícil... de explicar o porquê disso acontecer. Mas a outra pergunta eu posso responder: você não teve isso antes porque a idade mínima para acontecer é aos 9 anos. Pelo menos foi isso que a tia Karen me explicou outro dia.

**Mary: **E o que eu faço? Se não parar de sangrar, vou ter uma hemorragia!

**Tony: ***rindo* Você não vai ter uma hemorragia, não se preocupe! A menstruação dura, no máximo, 7 dias, e acontece apenas uma vez por mês. Espera aí, tá? Vou buscar algo.

Minutos depois, Tony saiu de casa, já vestido e carregando uma coisa que Mary não conseguiu identificar.

**Mary: **O que é isso na sua mão?

**Tony: **O nome, se não estou enganado, é absorvente. A tia Karen usa enquanto está menstruada. Acho que se usa como uma fralda, não tenho certeza. Não quer falar com a tia Karen? Acho que ela pode explicar melhor do que eu.

**Mary: **Tomara que sim! A minha mãe não me explicou essas coisas antes de morrer.

No final, tudo foi resolvido. Karen explicou o básico para Mary, e até mesmo lhe deu alguns pacotes de absorvente! E minutos mais tarde, na casa da Mary, ela, Tony e Susan estavam no quarto da primeira.

**Susan: **Por que não pediu minha ajuda, Mary? Eu já fiquei menstruada e teria te explicado tudo sem problemas!

**Mary: **Eu estava tão assustada que nem pensei direito. Com licença.

Mary pegou uma xícara de chá em cima do criado-mudo e a bebeu.

**Mary: **Não estranhem o chá. Estou com um pouco de dor de barriga.

**Susan: **Isso é cólica. Acontece com algumas mulheres na menstruação. Ás vezes, é pior, tipo vomitar. É o que acontece comigo e com minha mãe.

**Tony: **Olha, eu não sou mulher e, mesmo assim, não estou gostando nada desse papo de menstruação. Parece até uma tortura que as mulheres passam uma vez por mês!

**Mary: **Eu concordo. Vou menstruar até o fim da minha vida?

**Susan: **Não exatamente. Só até uma certa idade. Minha avó, por exemplo, parou aos 57 anos.

**Mary: ***chocada* Tudo isso?! *cruzando os braços, emburrada* Odeio menstruação. Não traz nada de bom!

**Susan: **Acredite: dificilmente você vai achar alguém que goste de menstruação. *pausa* Podemos voltar à verdadeira razão de estarmos aqui?

**Tony: **Eu pensei que fôssemos esperar a Nathalie!

**Mary: **Ela me ligou uns minutos atrás. Não vai mais vir. Disse que precisava resolver um assunto mais importante.

E por falar na Nathalie, esta estava diante da porta da casa de Bluce, com o rosto vermelho e tremendo um pouco.

**Nathalie: ***indignada* _Nathalie, pare com isso! Não é a primeira vez que você fala com um garoto, sabia? Tem que resolver esse assunto do jogo de uma vez! Então deixe de ser covarde e vá!_

E depois dessas "broncas mentais", dadas por ela mesma, Nathalie respirou fundo e bateu na porta.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Dentro da casa da família Cartman, Bluce e Rick estavam sentados no chão da sala jogando videogame, mas foram interrompidos quando a campainha tocou.

**Rick: ***confuso* Ué, você está esperando visitas?

**Bluce: ***igualmente confuso* Eu não! E não creio que meus pais estejam também. Caso contrário, teriam avisado! *levantando do chão* Eu vou ver assim mesmo.

Bluce foi até a porta e a abriu, dando de cara com alguém inesperado.

**Bluce: **Nathalie?

**Nathalie: **Oi Bluce.

**Bluce: **O que está fazendo aqui?

**Nathalie: **Preciso falar com você, em particular. Posso entrar ou prefere falar aqui fora?

Bluce andou para o lado, dando espaço para a garota entrar na sua casa.

**Rick: **Quem era, Bluce?

**Bluce: **É a Nathalie Warner! Qualquer coisa, ela e eu estaremos conversando no meu quarto, está bem?

**Rick: ***virando-se para eles, jogando um sorriso maroto* Tudo bem, mas não se "divirtam" muito.

Tanto Bluce quanto Nathalie ficaram vermelhos da cabeça aos pés, algo incomum para os dois. Mesmo assim, eles subiram as escadas que levavam aos quartos e, uma vez dentro do quarto de Bluce, este jogou-se na cama, enquanto que Nathalie sentava-se na cadeira da escrivaninha.

**Bluce: **Bem, o que você queria falar comigo?

**Nathalie: **Gata_Fatal.

**Bluce: ***confuso* Hein?

**Nathalie: **Este é o nome que eu uso quando jogo "Adventure Life". Esse nome parece familiar para você?

Silêncio.

**Bluce: ***chocado* Você... você que é a "Gata_Fatal"? A garota com quem marquei um encontro na festa de ontem?

**Nathalie: **Isso mesmo.

**Bluce: ***coçando a cabeça, mais confuso ainda* Mas eu não entendo! Se você sabia que eu era o "Incrível_eu", por que não me disse ontem, quando nos vimos na festa?

**Nathalie: **Quando eu te vi, ainda não sabia. Só descobri quando o Tony me contou.

**Bluce: ***pensativo* _Faz sentido. O Tony senta do meu lado na aula de informática, e , de vez em quando, eu costumo jogar o "Adventure Life" durante a aula. Óbvio que ele iria notar!_

**Nathalie: **O que vai fazer agora?

**Bluce: ***"despertando"* Hein?

**Nathalie: **Eu perguntei o que vai fazer agora. Você sabe, sobre o fato de eu ser a "Gata_Fatal".

**Bluce: **O que você espera que eu faça?

**Nathalie: **Ah, sei lá! Quem marcou o encontro para ontem foi você! *sorriso maquiavélico* Aliás, eu fiquei até pensando o porquê de você ter feito isso se podíamos conversar pelo jogo. Está apaixonado por mim, por acaso?

**Bluce: ***olhando para o outro lado, fazendo "bico"* Por você, não. Pela "Gata_Fatal". Mas agora não sei mais de nada.

**Nathalie: **Bem, então eu vou mostrar a você o porquê do meu nome no jogo ser "Gata_Fatal".

Foi a última coisa que Nathalie disse, antes de pegar a chave do quarto e trancá-lo, para o espanto de Bluce.

Enquanto isso, na casa da Mary, esta havia acabado de pegar amostras de DNA de Tony e Susan: fios de cabelo. Tony, inclusive, havia conseguido uma amostra de DNA de seu pai. O objetivo era descobrir se este havia gerado outros filhos além dele, pois o moreno sempre quis ter irmãos.

**Mary: **Agora eu misturo os DNAs com minha poção "Herança Genética" e, em duas semanas, teremos os resultados.

**Susan: ***surpresa* Duas semanas? Por que tanto tempo?

**Mary: **Porque o último ingrediente da poção só pode ser adicionado depois de duas semanas. E depois, não faz sentido estarem impacientes. Vocês já esperaram por quase 10 anos! Duas semanas a mais não fará diferença, certo?

**Tony: **É... acho que realmente não fará diferença.

Com tudo resolvido, Tony e Susan deixaram a casa da ruiva.

**Susan: ***notando Tony contar algo nos dedos* O que está fazendo? Não sabe que duas semanas são 14 dias?

**Tony: **Mas é claro que sei. Eu só estou contando os dias até o dia 15 de março. Afinal, não é todo dia que se faz 10 anos!

**Susan: ***espantada* 15 de março?! Desde quando você faz aniversário no dia 15 de março?

**Tony: **Desde... 15 de março?

**Susan: ***girando os olhos* Esquece.

**Tony: **Mas qual é o problema do meu aniversário ser dia 15 de março?

**Susan: **Nenhum... se tirar o fato de que meu aniversário também é dia 15 de março. Só falta agora você me dizer que nasceu ás 4 horas da manhã!

**Tony: **Foi essa hora também.

**Susan: ***indignada* Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Não tem como você e eu termos nascido ao mesmo tempo!

**Tony: **Coincidências rolam, ué!

**Susan:** *desconfiada* _Tomara que seja mesmo só uma coincidência. Eu não sei se gostaria de ter o filho do cara mais tarado de South Park como irmão-gêmeo._


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Duas semanas se passaram, e finalmente chegou o dia tão esperado. Tony e Susan estavam ansiosos, embora Susan tentasse não demonstrar isso.

**Mary: ***com um papel na mão* Bem, pessoal, chegou o momento que todos esperavam.

Mary olhou não só para Tony e Susan, mas também para os outros que estavam presentes: Ace, Ally, Bluce, Rick, Nathalie e Amy.

**Ace: **Eu não estava esperando por esse momento. Apenas fiquei curioso.

**Rick: **E eu vim porque gostaria de saber se aquele papo de eu ser meio-irmão da Susan é real.

**Amy: ***surpresa* Como você soube disso?

**Bluce: **O Rick ouviu minha namorada e eu conversando sobre isso.

Bluce mandou um sorriso maroto para Nathalie, que correspondeu. Desde aquela conversa na casa do primeiro, os dois haviam começado um relacionamento. Foi um pouco surpreendente o fato de nenhum deles ter manipulado um ao outro, mas logo aceitaram numa boa.

**Mary: **Bem, se ninguém tiver mais nada para dizer, acho que já posso revelar o resultad...

**Ally: ***erguendo a mão* Eu tenho algo a dizer. Uma ótima notícia, na verdade.

**Nathalie: **Então não "faça vírgulas"! Vá em frente!

**Ally: ***animada* Meus pais foram demitidos!

**Tony: ***confuso* E isso é uma ótima notícia por quê?

Antes que Ally respondesse, Ace foi mais rápido.

**Ace: **Porque agora eles decidiram trabalhar em casa e, a partir de hoje, terão muito mais tempo para nós. Tempo que já estamos aproveitando.

E, para a surpresa de todos, Ace sorriu! Um sorriso que não viam há muito tempo.

**Mary: **Mais alguém quer se pronunciar?

**Tony: **Ah... eu quero. A tia Karen mandou isso para vocês e suas famílias.

Tony distribuiu seis envelopes: um para Susan, um para os gêmeos, um para Rick, um para Bluce, um para Amy e, finalmente, um para Nathalie. Eram convites para um casamento, e na frente deles estava escrito "Kyle & Karen".

**Rick: ***espantado* Sua tia vai se casar com o pai da Mary?!

**Tony: **Vai. O tempo que ela banca a babá da Mary e dos irmãos dela aproximou-a do Sr. Broflovski. Ou melhor, do tio Kyle.

**Amy: **E qual é a opinião da Mary sobre isso?

**Mary: **Eu não vejo nenhum problema. A tia do Tony sempre foi como uma mãe para mim. E agora, ela será minha mãe de verdade!

Mary deu pulinhos de alegria, fazendo alguns dos presentes sorrirem ternamente.

**Susan: **Detesto ser estraga-prazeres, mas viemos saber de um resultado de DNA, lembram?

**Mary: ***parando de pular* Oh... é mesmo, quase esqueci! Vamos lá. *limpando a garganta* Para início de conversa, o Rick e a Susan realmente são meio-irmãos. E não só isso: Nathalie também é meia-irmã da Susan.

**Nathalie: ***animada* Sério?! IRMÃZINHA!

Todos riram quando Nathalie deu um agraço esmagador e emocionante em Susan, quase deixando-a sem ar.

**Susan: **Está... me... sufocando...

**Nathalie: ***soltando-a e enxugando uma lágrima* Desculpe, foi a emoção.

**Rick: ***olhando para baixo, um pouco triste* Então Simon Stewart não é meu pai biológico.

**Amy: **Ué, e qual é o problema? Até onde eu sei, seu pai te ama do mesmo jeito! Isso não é o mais importante?

**Bluce: **Detesto admitir, Rick, mas ela tem razão.

Rick ficou um pouco pensativo, antes de se pronunciar novamente.

**Rick: ***sorriso leve* Sim. Isso é verdade. Ele me ama, mesmo não sendo meu pai de verdade. Sendo assim, meu carinho por ele não mudará.

**Tony: **Mudando de assunto... E quanto à mim, Mary?

**Mary: ***sem graça* Bem... era isso que eu queria dizer. Quando comparei seu DNA e o da Susan, notei que são praticamente idênticos.

**Susan: ***ficando pálida* Isso...

**Tony: ***igualmente pálido* Quer dizer que...

**Mary: **Sim: vocês dois são irmãos-gêmeos. O que significa que Kenny McCormick não é pai apenas de vocês dois, mas também pai da Nathalie, pai do Rick e pai de mais 17 crianças que teve com outras mulheres.

Aquilo foi demais para Tony e Susan: os dois caíram no meio de todo mundo, desmaiados.

**Nathalie: ***impressionada* Caramba! Não é pra menos que tenham desmaiado: o Sr. McCormick, ou melhor, o papai é uma máquina de reprodução!

**Rick: **Não gosto muito de ser meio-irmão do namorado da minha ex, mas já lidei com coisas piores. É uma pena não poder conhecer meus outros 17 meio-irmãos.

**Nathalie: **Agora fiquei preocupada: até onde eu sei, o papai é bem ocupado! Como ele terá tempo para todos os filhos?

**Ace: ***dando de ombros* Eu não me preocuparia muito com isso. Soube que o Sr. McCormick vai se aposentar das turnês na semana que vem. De acordo com ele, foi porque quer recuperar o tempo perdido com a família.

**Ally: ***rindo* Aposto que, quando ele souber quantos filhos tem, vai desmaiar que nem esses dois!

Todos (com exceção de Tony e Susan, que continuavam desmaiados) riram da frase de Ally, sem notar que Amy havia saído do quarto dois minutos atrás e deixado a casa, andando pela rua um pouco tristonha.

**Amy: **_Fico feliz pelo Tony e pelos outros, mas não nego que sinto inveja. Se, pelo menos, eu soubesse onde meu pai está..._

**Voz: **Amy!

Amy parou de andar e esperou Tony (que havia acordado a pouco) ficar ao lado dela antes de recomeçar.

**Tony: **Por que você deixou a casa da Mary? Ela ficou preocupada, sabia?

**Amy: **Eu... só estava um pouco cansada.

**Tony: **Só isso?

Amy deu um suspiro derrotado, antes de responder.

**Amy: **Tudo bem. A verdade é que eu...

A garota foi interrompida por uma mensagem de texto via celular.

**Amy: ***estendendo o celular* Pode ler para mim?

**Tony: ***lendo a mensagem* "Estou com saudades, minha pequena Amélia. Logo nos reencontraremos. Stan". Esse não é o nome do seu pai?

Amy não respondeu: tirando os óculos escuros, ela enxugou as lágrimas, antes de gritar...

**Amy: **VIVAAAA!

... e antes de ir embora dando pulos de alegria, deixando Tony, que estava com um sorriso no rosto, para trás.

FIM!


End file.
